Insanity 2
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: Version 2. AU Like dominoes, he fell and no one caught him in time. As he became closer to the bottom, he killed those closest to his heart because they were finally catching on. M for safety.


**There's an original version of this on FanFiction…I was given a review on that saying that it was cool, but I should've added more. He said it would be better if expanded over several chapters, but I'm making a series out of it called Insanity. More info on my profile.**

Insanity Version 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Mentioned: murder, rape, insanity

_Italics:_ past

Normal: present

_He grinned at his victims. The Fifth Hokage, as her blood poured out of her chest, stared up at him in shock. Why didn't she see the signs? He was a good actor from years of pretending. She should've looked closer and dug deeper. Damn it. He kissed her goodbye, stealing the last of her air. Her body was still, and her eyes glazed over. He lowered her eyelids with a blood coated hand before standing to walk over to the next body. He smirked and knelt down. The silver hair was matted with blood._

"_Why? What did we do to you?" Hatake Kakashi shouted. He couldn't move with a broken spine, or the man in front of him would be dead in an instant. So many regrets surrounded his murderer. He spat out the blood that flowed into his mouth and looked over at Tsunade. The still warm body was lying in growing pool of blood. Kakashi wanted to cry because he would never see Sakura or the children again. He groaned and glared up at the person he once called a comrade._

"_Kakashi-san, I did this because you never liked me. I would die a bastard because you're all blind. I'm here to open your eyes! Too bad Tsunade-sama got in the way. She would've been a beautiful bride and loved so much. Too bad. Bye bye!" the person said with a smile that made Kakashi sick. Kakashi's vision disappeared as he died. The person closed Kakashi's eyes and rushed away._

_The next morning, Sakura grimly identified both the bodies and cried at home with the children. She took the Hokage hat and ordered an arrest on Uzumaki Naruto because someone said they spotted blonde hair that shade. She sat at the Hokage's desk and cried for her sensei and husband. It hurt so much that ANBU wouldn't stand in her office. She needed her space._

_He laughed as he sat a bad hand of cards on a table in a bar. Dead bodies were slumped everywhere, but he didn't notice. He just laughed and walked over to the bar. The last remaining person was a girl about twenty. He kissed her and let her struggle beneath him. He raped her among the dead and slit her throat before getting up. He hopped behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer._

"_Stupid village…to think you'd want to welcome me. Stupid girl…not good enough," the person said. He laughed and shook his head. He finished his beer and kissed the dead girl one more time. "Bye bye!" He disappeared from the village to his own. A couple of scouts will find the dead and find a familiar orange jacket lying in a hotel room with another dead girl on the bed. They wrote a report about it and sent it ahead of them to the Hokage, but the Hokage ignored it in favor of something else._

"Why did you do it?" Sakura asked the prisoner across from her. The chakra draining handcuffs looked like they could break the thin, childlike wrists. The wielder had desperate blue eyes that pleaded for truth. Sakura growled and punched the blonde prisoner in the cheek. Due to being strapped into a bolted chair, his head made an ugly snapping noise. "Why did you kill them for? Why did you kill Kakashi and Tsunade for?" The prisoner looked at her with the pleading eyes.

"I didn't do it. Not my style, Sakura," the prisoner said. Sakura punched him again, but this time it was in the stomach. He groaned and whimpered as his head bowed. The pleading eyes weren't staring anymore. He couldn't break her defenses if she was careful. He was sneaky fox. He deserved to die. "Why would I kill my precious people? Why would I kill them for?" He was begging to know that question Sakura wanted to know.

"Tsunade was Hokage, and you've always wanted the position. Kakashi just got in your way," Sakura spat out. She grabbed the prisoner by his hair and ripped his head back. "I swear that by the time your execution comes, you'll be begging for it to happen." The prisoner was crying as if they were twelve again instead of twenty-four. "I'll make you pay for taking away my husband and my Hokage!" Sakura released the locks of blonde and watched the head slump forward as the shoulders shook from tears. "You call yourself an ANBU. No wonder why you weren't caught right away." Sakura turned to leave. She stopped at the door and looked back at the prisoner. "Be willing to talk tomorrow, or I'll show you a new level of hell." The prisoner whimpered and heard her leave. He was soon unbounded and escorted back to his cell where a change of clothes – prison uniform – waited for him. He stripped and put on the orange cargo pants and the grey t-shirt. Two silver chained bracelets were placed on his right wrist by an ANBU. On the bowed metal pieces were his prison ID number and his name. The cot became his seat as he cried. He was innocent.

_He looked at the children playing from a tree branch. Why couldn't he be happy like that! Why? He was just like them, but he didn't have any parents and everyone hated him. What did he do to them? He growled and punched the tree, making his knuckles bleed. He didn't care because why should he? He should just jump and end it all, but he was afraid. What would they do to his body when they found it? He cried at his fears and lack of courage. He sighed and resigned to watching the children._

_Several years later, he looked at the blood on his hands and screamed. It wasn't his. He didn't mean to kill the man, the kind schoolteacher. He was sorry. The Hokage didn't kill him yet, so he was safe. For how long? He looked at the Hokage and held out his bloody hands. The old man only gave him a sorrowful look before have several ANBU grabbed the child. The child was bathed roughly that night by two reluctant ANBU. He cried every second. No one saw the child slipping off the edge._

The next morning, Sakura looked at the blonde prisoner as he worked to build a new building with others. He had lost the cheeriness that made the blonde who he was. As far as anyone was concern, the blonde did it. He had every reason to as well. He had everything to gain, but he was already named the Sixth. He was prepared to train and wait, so why did he kill Tsunade and Kakashi? Sakura sighed and signaled for someone to bring the blonde to the interrogation room.

_Sakura punched the idiot on the back of the head and rolled her eyes. She didn't hate him, but she didn't like him the way he wanted. He was everyone's annoying kid brother that wasn't wanted. Now the blonde was grinning all the time. Ever since the kind schoolteacher was killed in a mysterious accident concerning the boy a few days after graduation, he got weirder and weirder. After every kill, the boy became something totally different, and suddenly without warning, he snapped back to being himself once more. Brushing off the schoolteacher's death like it was nothing. No one saw him slip a little farther into insanity because no one cared but the schoolteacher._

"Let's start as the beginning of your week. If you don't start telling the truth, I'll force the truth out of you," Sakura growled. The blonde prisoner looked at her with those pleading eyes and sighed. He clenched his fists and stretched his cuffs to the limit. "Speak or be force." The pleading eyes turned into cold ANBU eyes that she was so used to.

"Sakura, the truth is the truth whether you chose to believe or not. I'm innocent. At the time of Kakashi and Tsunade's deaths, I was gone. You arrested me five days after they died. I have witnesses in a village outside the border to say that I took shelter there and spent the rest of the night playing cards with a bunch of guys. They clocked out at six in the morning while I went to buy some medical supplies. I was around people for that complete twenty-four hour period. I can't give you the details of the mission. Classified," the blonde prisoner said. Sakura took one of his hands and smashed it. He only made a sharp breath. The pink haired shinobi gave the prisoner the death glare.

_Sakura glared at her teammate because he had gone off on his own and brought Sasuke back without her. She resisted punching him because he was being himself. She sighed and hugged him although he was covered in blood and guts of Sasuke's old teammates. He laughed and closed his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see the change within them. To see him fall farther down. He took the light punch to his arm as he shrugged._

"_I'm the future Sixth Hokage, and I order you to stop that!" he shouted. Sakura laughed and pushed him all the way back to apartment because she said he stunk like hell. He loved her laugh although she was dating Kakashi. Lucky bastard. He slipped a little more as they continued._

"I'm the Sixth Hokage, and I order you to tell me," Sakura ordered. The prisoner didn't move or change from the blank expression. She growled and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled up. Not a noise came from him this time. "I'll break another hand…" The prisoner wasn't fazed at all. "Why can't you tell me? I'm the Hokage, my word overrules others." The prisoner shook his head and was slapped.

"You don't over rule those who came before. You can't get rid of a law a past Hokage made or an order issued from an old Hokage. I was given orders, so Sakura, you'll never get the information from me," the prisoner said. Sakura had Ibiki try to get the info from the blonde, but Ibiki walked out after an hour with his bloody tools and shook his head. She growled and walked in. "Sakura, I'm innocent. Do whatever you want to me, and you won't kill me. Our friendship runs too deep, huh?" Sakura punched him into unconsciousness before leaving once more.

_He stood in front of his bathroom mirror and gripped the sides of the sink. He gritted his teeth and resisted against pulling out the kunai in the medicine cabinet. He cracked the porcelain and caved. He never let anyone use his bathroom because on the white walls was tons and tons of blood. He looked at his pretty victim and skinned her. He made sure the Hyuga eyes weren't watching him because he squished them in his hands. He laughed as he petted the bluish black hair._

_The next day, everyone was gathered to hear about the finding of Hyuga Hinata's body several miles away from Konoha. She had been kidnapped a few days earlier, and everyone had been searching. Tsunade told them that the eyes were gone as well as her skin. No broken bones or anything. He was a great actor because he began to bawl in front of everyone and just like everyone. No one would guess that Hinata's skin was in a garbage bag several streets from him and her eyes were down the drain with some of her pretty, pretty blood. No one saw him falling still._

The ANBU got the information through a genjutsu they used on the blonde. The prisoner was fulfilling part of the Hokage training. Organizing a peace treaty signing. Sakura couldn't believe it. The day Kakashi and Tsunade died, the prisoner was over a day away playing cards and won about half the hands. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried. Who killed her family and framed the blonde? Who had anything to gain from it all? The idiot blonde wouldn't kill his precious people, but maybe someone else could. Sakura ordered the ANBU to retrieve one Uchiha Sasuke and the blonde prisoner.

"_He's crazy!" Sasuke shouted at Tsunade. The Hokage looked at the man in question before sighing. Sasuke and him had just came back from a mission together. They were to find and kill several members of Akatsuki together. "He slaughter those people!" The man just smiled and shrugged. A good actor. Tsunade didn't see the slipping behind the eyelids. She didn't know that he wanted to kill someone and paint his wall once more. He was just waiting to be dismissed. Tsunade dismissed them both and knew she needed something to drink. Sasuke was suffering from the shinobi strain that Naruto handled a little too well. She popped the top of a bottle._

_The next afternoon, Tsunade was forced to tell the same group that Sai had been found dead in one of Konoha's training grounds. The artist was in pieces with that fake smile still on his face. The man faked his tears again and watched Sakura being held tightly by Kakashi. He wanted to laugh and say that he was the master of murder, but he didn't. He kept his eyes down from everyone because they didn't need to see that he was almost to the bottom._

The two men stared at her. One with pleading eyes, and one with interest. Sakura smiled at them and folded her hands in front of her face. This was going to be interesting. ANBU lined the walls and allowed the blonde out of his chakra-draining cuffs. Sasuke looked at each shinobi with indifference and smirked. This was interesting to say the least.

"Uchiha Sasuke, where were you on the night Kakashi and Tsunade died?" Sakura asked. Both men were shocked, and they knew that one of them would be dying in that office by the end. Sasuke was going to make sure it wasn't going to be him. He smiled and closed his eyes to recall his memories.

_The same group came together once more because another one of their friends had been found dead. Shikamaru had been found by his father in his apartment. There had been a struggle, but the attacker had overpowered Shikamaru. The shadow shinobi had been dead for several days when Shikaku found him, but it made no difference. Shikamaru died of blood loss and was found slumped again his wall, sitting in his blood. His eyes were gone because the attacker didn't want to be seen._

"_Impossible!" Ino shouted. He looked at the crying blonde girl and sighed. He stood with Choji, Neji, and Kiba as everyone mourned there. It was shinobi life and could've been lost earlier that now. He cried none the less. Ino was sedated by the end, and Choji went to the hospital to look over her. No one saw his feet touch the bottom. _

"I was at home unlike this animal. Sakura, you have the real murderer. Just kill him," Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him and nodded at an ANBU. Before Sasuke knew what was going on, he was placed under the same jutsu the blonde was put under to spill the truth. Sakura repeated her question. "I tailed them and killed them. I planted evidence so you would think it was the dobe." Sakura smiled. She asked the most famous question of all. Why? "Kakashi was married to you, and I loved you. I killed him to take advantage of your grief. Tsunade was Hokage. With dobe out of the picture, you would be Hokage. Me as your husband would put me into the position." Sakura stood up and walked out with the blonde prisoner. "I planned to make your death seem accidental. I loved you so much." Sasuke was beheaded by one of the ANBU in the room. By morning, the office would be sparkling clean and fresh.

_The final victim had been someone only Team Seven knew. Yamato had been found, hanging from a tree. His eyes were gone like Shikamaru and Hinata's. There were no signs of any struggle, and Yamato had the number four cut into his torso. Whoever it was knew something about the First's jutsu. The man cried with the others because he had to. He had to be like them and cry because he knew Yamato. He pretended that he wanted to hurt Sasuke for being unemotional about it._

"_You've got a mission to complete. Come back soon," Tsunade said to the crying man. His eyes were hidden behind his hand, and he knew he had to take the mission as part of his training. No one saw, in his eyes, him lying on the bottom, completely finished falling._

"Why aren't you angry with me?" Sakura asked as they neared the graveyard. The blonde prisoner was quiet and walked slow. He shrugged. "There has to be a reason. What is it?" The pleading eyed man stopped the Hokage and looked into her eyes. He brought up his hand to scratch his neck and his bracelets jingled. "I'll get those removed tomorrow. Tell me why, please." They stopped at Kakashi's grave. The blonde prisoner smirked. The next thing Sakura knew was a kunai was pressed deep into her chest, and she fell to the ground. She looked at him in shock. The prisoner crouched down with a smile.

_When he walked back into the village, he had been jumped by several ANBU. He struggled because he had panicked like anyone else. Keep up the act. Almost complete. Almost. Two more to go. Two more. He finally gave up when he was slapped on the cheek by a chakra laced hand. He looked spat out blood and looked at the woman that married Kakashi._

"_You bastard!" Sakura shouted. She was crying already, so she couldn't see the brief glimpse of the captured man's insanity. She ordered the ANBU to take him to Ibiki and Ino. He wanted to laugh. Ino wouldn't be able to get to his guarded secrets, and nothing would make him happier than to just finish his job. He had to kill just two more before being free._

"Because you were all pawns in my game. I killed Kakashi and Tsunade, implanted memories into Sasuke, and fooled you to let me kill you. Sakura-chan, that village I played cards at? I killed everyone in that village. If you had bothered to look at the report the scouts gave, you would know," the prisoner said. He pressed the kunai deeper to where the end was only visible. Sakura spat out blood as he walked away. She reached a hand out and muttered her last words.

"Na…ru…to…Naruto!" But the blonde prisoner was already escaping Konoha. In a few hours, the ANBU will find her and know the blonde prisoner did it. They wouldn't bother going after him because he was too far gone and would die on his own accord.

Naruto looked up at the sky and sighed. He went back to the farm work and talked to the scarecrow. He finished and put the tools away. He was forty now. Out ran Konoha for sixteen years. According to his wife, he was a gentle man and wouldn't harm a soul, but under his crops were the bodies of the people he killed and took apart for fun. Since killing his three best friends, he always got an itch to kill every once and awhile. He'd go out and go to the next town over, find a beautiful woman or man, rape them, and kill them. His wife loved him. He was great with his sons and daughter. Something about him scared others. Maybe it was the way his eyes turned their emotions like a switch?

_Naruto looked at the woman lying next to him and decided not to kill her. He didn't like being alone, and she could fill the little hole in his life. He kissed her naked body all over, and she smiled and laughed. Her green eyes stared into his blue eyes, and he became another actor. He made love to her every night over and over again because it was filling the hole. He would kiss her naked body all over before going to sleep. He loved her and kept her by his side as his wife._

"_I'm pregnant," she said. The words made him freeze for a minute. They always did. No matter how many times she told him before, he still froze for a minute. He looked at the sleeping forms of his other children. Six sons and a beautiful daughter. Nine months later, they welcomed another son. He stood in his fields that night after burying another victim and thought about killing his family._

"Kakashi, you need some fixing. Tomorrow, okay?" Naruto said to the scarecrow. He was leaving to find another victim, claiming he was going hunting for the week's meat. He would catch a deer before returning, but he had to find his next victim. "I should build you some friends named Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade. Give you all funny looks too!" Naruto laughed and walked into the forest with a dark smile. That night, he wouldn't make it back.

_Naruto built the scarecrow named Kakashi after one of his victims ran away when he finished raping her. He made Kakashi look just like Hatake Kakashi, and his sons loved Kakashi. They liked throwing things at it until he made them stop. He didn't like fixing it so many times. Naruto never thought about what happened to that girl because he got two victims the next night._

Konoha ANBU looked at the mutilated body of Uzumaki Naruto and knew they had their guy. The proof was of two prison bracelets the blonde never removed. A group of men caught Naruto after he killed someone's daughter. They beat him to death. The one ANBU took off their mask to get a better look at the face. It was Hatake Obito, Sakura's oldest son. He was crying and staring at the sky then.

_Obito cursed Naruto's name after the funeral. He promised on his parents' graves that he would hunt down the blonde murderer and killed him. Bring him to justice. He cried and knew he had to take care of his little brother and sister while they lived with Ino, their godmother. He would come to the graveyard every day before going home. When he came home from the mission, he dropped to his knees and told them that it was over. Naruto was dead._

"Finally, my mother and father are at peace," Obito said. He set the body on fire and took the bracelets to Naruto's family. The lie was that he was caught in a fire at a bar. The wife cried with the kids, but Obito didn't care. He remembered his endless nights crying with his brother and sister. He turned and walked away. Away from the farm grown from the dead and the insanity of a man.

_He remembers every story about Naruto ever told by his father's friends or their kids. His blue eyes are so innocent, and his black hair hangs in his face all the time. The most interesting detail about him is the two whisker marks on his one cheek and the one on the other. He has a beautiful smile that makes him so handsome. He's a heartbreaker, but everyone fears about the child's sanity. How long until the boy's blue eyes shows his slipping away?_


End file.
